Ikô Zeit des Wandels
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Drei Mädchen, ein verpatztes Ritual, eine Zeitreise und ein merkwürdiger Anakin
1. Infos

Titel: Ikô- Zeit des Wandels

Name: Jyla Aina Annûn (Jyla Croix)[Kreuz]  
>Alter: 16<br>Haare: dunkelrot(leicht gelockt)  
>Augen: hellgrün-blau-grau<br>Darstellerin: Susan Coffey

Westen -Wasser

Charakter: eher etwas ruhiger, freundlich, bodenständig, höflich, liebevoll, fröhlich, loyal, wird nicht allzu schnell eifersüchtig

_Gedankenlesen und diese kann sie auch auf andere übertragen.  
><em>  
>Name: Kaylen Mallen Forven(Kaylen Épée)[Schwert]<br>Alter: 17  
>Haare: dunkelblond<br>Augen: hellgrün  
>Darstellerin: Michelle Trachtenberg<br>Norden-Erde

Charakter: kann schnell sauer werden, unerschütterliche Ausdauer, loyal,

_kann heilen und mit jedem Wesen problemlos kommunizieren, Empathie _

Name: Zaika Tueryan Harad(Zaikany Bouclier)[Schild]  
>Alter: 18<br>Haare: blond  
>Augen: hellgrau<br>Darstellerin: Taylor Momsen  
>Süden-Feuer<p>

Charakter: kann schnell ausrasten, ihr wird schnell langweilig, hat einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt

_Telekinese  
><em>_

Name: Anakin Skywalker  
>Alter: 40<br>Name: Padmé Amidala  
>Alter: 49<p>

Kinder:  
>Name: Luke<br>Alter: 20  
>Name: Lea<br>Alter: 20

Name: Dain(Zaika)  
>Alter:18<br>Name: Anakin(Kaylen)  
>Alter: 18<br>Name: Reyton(Jyla)  
>Alter: 18<p> 


	2. Prolog

YAY.  
>Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie euch das gefällt :D Und ja ... ich kann nicht anders XD<p>

Nun denn, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Klickt ruhig den _Review_-Button an und sagt mir wie es euch gefallen hat ;)  
>Ach ja ... vor den nächsten Chaps werden vermutlich immer ein paar kleine „Outtakes" kommen XD. Meine Chars unterhalten sich<br>*kicher*  
>Und die Sichtweise meines Stils wird sich ändern. Ich wollte nur den Prolog und den Epilog aus der Er-Sie-Schreibweise schreiben. Die richtige Chaps werden dann mit PoV geschrieben ;)<br>*legt euch den Prolog hin*  
>*stellt einen Süßigkeitenteller mit hin*<br>*stellt noch einen Getränkekorb mit hin*  
>*winkt*<br>Ich bin ja wirklich gespannt, wie es euch gefällt :D  
>Ach ja ... zu meiner Inspirationsquelle XD Jyla und Kaylen sind schuld :p Ich weiß, dass mag komisch klingen, aber eure FF's haben einen merkwürdigen Einfluss auf mich :D<br>LG Zaika

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

„Ich ..."  
>„Nun?"<br>„Komm schon! Wir müssen uns ein bisschen üben, meinst du nicht?"  
>„Zaika", knurrte Jyla und trat ihr ordentlich gegen das Schienbein. Doch Zaika verzog nur leicht das Gesicht.<br>„Wir wollen heute nicht zaubern, verdammt", zischte Kaylen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Unbeeindruckt zog Zaikany eine Braue hoch.  
>„Was wird das? Schmollen bis ich aufgebe?", fragte sie und kicherte leicht. Sie kannte ihre beiden Freundinnen und wusste, wie sie mit ihnen umgehen musste. Und die beiden wussten auch, dass sie Zaika ihre komische Art nicht übel nehmen mussten.<br>„Was genau willst du eigentlich für ein Ritual durchziehen?", fragte Jyla vorsichtig. Zaika lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und dachte kurz nach. Kaylen und Jyla sahen sich kurz verwirrt an. Konnte es sein ... ?  
>„Nun ... ich habe jetzt den Namen vergessen, aber ... ich glaube man kann dann seinen Körper verlassen oder so", sagte sie. Kaylen und Jyla stöhnten gequält auf. Sie hatten es doch gewusst! Zaikany, die alle nur Zaika oder Z nannten, hatte wirklich <strong>vergessen<strong>, was für ein Ritual sie überhaupt durchführen wollte.  
>„Irgendwie hab ich ein ungutes Gefühl ...", murmelte Kaylen und Jyla nickte. Dann seufzten sie, als Zaika sie auffordernd ansah.<br>„Also ... du weißt, wir haben dich lieb aber ...", begann Kaylen und Zaika sah die beiden Mädchen mit großen Augen traurig an. Jyla zischte und wandte sich mit geschlossenen Augen ab. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder Ärger bekommen, wenn sie ein Ritual verpatzten. Wenn Zaika allerdings **so** guckte, dann war es vorbei mit der Standhaftigkeit. Sie hatte wirklich den Sprichwörtlichen Dackelblick drauf.  
>„Bitte ... guck mich nicht so an, Z", sagte Kaylen bittend. Zaikas Unterlippe begann zu beben. Ergeben hob Kaylen die Hände. Sie hatte keine Chance. Dann musste es wohl sein.<br>„Du bekommst den Ärger, wenn es schiefgeht", sagte sie nur und Zaika fiel Jyla sowie Kaylen kreischend um den Hals.  
>„", schrie sie und sprang auf und ab. Zaika mochte die Älteste in ihrem Zirkel sein, doch sie war schmal, kleiner als die anderen beiden und hatte manchmal ein kindliches Verhalten vom Feinsten drauf.<br>„Ich rufe dich, Geist des Nordens", sagte Kaylen.  
>„Ich rufe dich Geist des Südens", sagte Zaika.<br>„Ich rufe dich Geist des Westens", sagte Jyla.  
>„Wir erbitten euch, Geister des Wissens, löst unsere Geister, gestattet uns die Wanderschaft zwischen den Welten", sagten sie zu dritt. Die drei Mädchen saßen auf dem Dachboden der Boucliers-Villa. Sie hatten sich in einem Kreis auf den Boden gesetzt. Ein Pentagramm war mit roter Kreide auf den Boden gezeichnet. In der Mitte stand ein Kelch und vor jedem der Mädchen stand eine andersfarbige Kerze. Vor Kaylen stand eine Grüne, vor Zaika eine Rote und vor Jyla stand eine blaue Kerze. Mit geschlossenen Augen hoben sie jede eine Athame aus Silber. Die Klingen der drei Messer waren gewellt und geschwärzt. Der Griff war mit drei Steinen verziert. Am Messerknauf war ein Smaragd und an den beiden Seitenenden des Griffes waren links ein Rubin und Rechts ein Saphir eingelassen. Jeder dieser Steine gehörte einem der drei Mädchen, die jede eine Himmelsrichtung und somit einem Element angehörten.<br>Sie legten die Athamen gleichzeitig an ihre Handgelenke und zogen sie blitzschnell über die Haut. Dann hielten sie die Wunden über den Kelch, welcher sich schnell mit Blut füllte. Dann verschlossen sich wie durch ein Wunder die Schnitte. Die Mädchen fassten sich an den Händen und summten, wiegten sich hin und her, bis ihre Stimmen zu einem undeutlichen Singsang anschwollen und man das Lied sogar bis hinaus auf die Straße hören konnte. Das Blut der drei Hexenmädchen wirbelte im Kelch herum und dann explodierte etwas. Ein hohes Kreischen erfüllte die Luft und die drei Mädchen wurden herumgewirbelt. Panik vernebelte ihre Sinne und doch ließen sie sich nicht los. Würden sie es tun, dann könnte der Zauber noch mehr Schaden anrichten, als er es vermutlich gerade tat.  
><em>Nein! Nicht schon wieder!<em>, dachte Zaika und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Dann schrie sie ein Wort. Es war nur eine Silbe, aber dennoch reichte sie aus, um den Zauber abzubrechen. Die drei kamen hart auf dem Boden auf.  
>„Ah ... verdammt ... was bitte war das?", knurrte Kaylen. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte von dem Aufprall und sie verzog das Gesicht. Da erscholl ein lautes Jaulen. Der Ton klang wie eine Art Alarm. Doch ... Zaikas Familie hatte doch gar keine Alarmanlage oder?<br>„Zaika?"  
>„Mhm?"<br>„Habt ihr seit neuestem eine Alarmanlage?", fragte Kaylen.  
>„Ähm ... eigentlich nicht ... immerhin ist unsere Villa mit Zaubern geschützt aber ... wir haben eigentlich auch keinen Steinboden", sagte sie und drehte das Gesicht zu Kaylen. Bis jetzt hatte sie mit dem Gesicht direkt auf dem Boden gelegt. Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf Kaylens Gesicht ab.<br>„Jyla?", fragte Zaika. Ihre Stimme klang besorgt, immerhin hatte Jyla noch keinen Mucks gesagt.  
>„Was?", fauchte diese. Oha ... sauer. Aber so was von sauer.<br>„Geht es dir gut?"  
>„Nein verdammt. Geht es nicht. Wir sind nämlich nicht mehr in der Villa deiner Familie", knurrte sie. Das ließ Kaylen und Zaika dazu veranlassen aufzuspringen.<br>„Oh mein Gott ... wo sind wir?", fragte Kaylen und starrte mit offenem Mund den Säulengesäumten Eingang an.  
>„Hände hoch!", brüllte plötzlich jemand. Die drei wirbelten herum und dann klappten Kaylen und Jyla die Kinnlade herunter. Da stand wahrhaftig Anakin Skywalker! Hinter ihm standen weitere Jedi, Padawane und ein paar Clonkrieger.<br>„Oh my fuck ..."  
>„Sprich es nicht aus", brummte Zaika und unterbrach Kaylen.<p>

* * *

><p>Nun denn ... ich bin gespannt, wie ihr das findet ;) Sagt mir was ihr denkt.<p> 


	3. Kapitel 1: Zaika PoV

**Kapitel 1**

Zaika PoV:

Ok ... das würde jetzt komisch werden. Oder lustig. Je nachdem, wie sich meine beiden Zirkelschwestern verhalten würden. Ich musterte Jyla und Kaylen, die mit offenen Mündern Anakin Skywalker anstarrten. Man ... wir würden wirklich Ärger bekommen, wenn wir nach Hause kamen. Ich seufzte leicht und rieb mir den Nacken.

„OMG!", kreischte Jyla nun und Kaylen stimmte mit ein. Die Jedi und Soldaten wirkten verwirrt und sahen sich etwas unbeholfen an. Ich schmunzelte leicht. Immerhin kannte ich das Fan-Gekreische der beiden schon. Wenn man zusammen aufgewachsen ist, dann kennt man vieles.

„Oh mein Gott. Zaika! Kneif mich mal bitte!", rief Jyla aus und ich lachte. Anakin zog eine Braue hoch und guckte düster. Da hüpften meine beiden Mädels zu Anakin hinüber und sprangen ihn regelrecht an. Schnell deaktivierte er sein Laserschwert, damit keine der beiden verletzt wurde. Dennoch richteten die Soldaten sicherheitshalber ihre Waffen auf Jyla und Kaylen.

Ich ging zu dem Massengeknuddel, was man auch gern würgen nennen konnte, und verschränkte mit grimmigem Blick die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mädels ... ihr solltet ihn vielleicht loslassen. Die Clone zielen schon auf euch und ich will keine Magie anwenden, ok?", brummte ich und schenkte diesen Clonkriegern einen bösen Blick.

„Ähm ... kannst du mir mal erklären warum die beiden so drauf sind? Geht es ihnen vielleicht nicht gut?", fragte Anakin und ich prustete los. Oh man. Der verstand es nicht, oder?

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll. Die beiden erwürge ... Luft", Anakin brach mit seiner Tirade ab und keuchte, als Jyla und Kaylen ihn noch fester knuddelten.

„Sie stehen auf dich, dass ist alles", meinte ich und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Dennoch musste ich grinsen. Das war ein echt lustiges Bild.

„Mädels. Kommt schon ... ihr erwürgt ihn ja wirklich gleich", meinte ich und zog meine Zirkelschwestern von dem verwirrten Jedi weg. Da trat ein etwas älterer Mann hinzu und ich erkannte ihn als Obi-Wan. Himmel ... war der alt! In den Filmen wirkte er nicht so alt. Oder Anakin hatte sich einfach nur gut gehalten. Der sah nämlich aus als wäre erst gerade frische, knackige 20 oder so und Obi-Wan ähnelte eher einer kleinen schrumpeligen Tomate oder so. Immerhin würden seine Haare dazu passen. Sie waren fast schneeweiß und die unzähligen Falten in seinem Gesicht zeugten von einem langen und harten Leben.

Die Tomate war nicht nur alt und schrumpelig, sie hatte auch noch Schimmel angesetzt. Der Gedanke brachte mich erneut zum Lachen und ich hielt mich jeweils an Jyla und Kaylen fest um nicht umzukippen.

„Wer seid Ihr, Mädchen?", fragte Obi-Wan und guckte böse. Oho ... war da jemand sauer?

„Wir sind Kaylen, Jyla und Zaika und wurden hierher geschleudert", sagte Jyla und grinste. Sie konnte Gedankenlesen und meinen Vergleich fand sie auch ziemlich lustig. Obi-Wan und die anderen starrten uns fassungslos an.

„Meint ihr das ernst?"

„Sehen wir aus als würden wir scherzen?", fauchte ich und zog drohend eine Braue hoch. Kaylen packte meine Schulter.

„Ruhig, Z. Wenn du sauer wirst, dann bringt uns das nicht das Geringste", brummte sie und ich hörte die Drohung in ihrer Stimme. Ich wusste was passierte, wenn ich ausrastete, weil mir jemand dumm kam. Dann flogen Dinge in die Luft und irgendwas brannte dann auch. Kaylen jedoch war in der Lage, mich dann immer zu verdreschen, damit ich nichts Schlimmeres anrichtete. Aber hey ... sie war nicht umsonst _das Schwert_. Ich lächelte leicht und grinste dann böse zu Obi-Wan.

„Nun ... ihr Mädchen seht nicht so aus, als wäret ihr von hier ... dennoch. Ihr seid nicht besonders ernst zu nehmen", sagte er und ein anderer Jedi schnaubte zustimmend.

„Ach wirklich? Sind wir nicht, ja? Nun ... dein Meister starb vor vielen Jahren", sagte ich und Obi-Wan zuckte zusammen. Verwirrt sah er mich an und zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern.

„Das ist allgemein bekannt", sagte er. Ich grinste leicht.

„Du hast geweint, als der Sith ihn umgebracht hat", meinte ich dann. Obi-Wan wurde leicht rot und zog dann die Brauen zusammen.

„Ach ... und woher ..."

„In der Welt in der wir leben gibt es etwas, dass nennt man _Filme_ und da gibt es auch eine Filmreihe, die nennt sich _Star Wars_. Nun ... da kommt ihr alle vor", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Ich an eurer Stelle würde sie nicht reizen, Obi-Wan. Zaika kann Dinge brennen und in die Luft gehen lassen wenn sie sauer wird. Und nur Kaylen kann sie dann noch aufhalten", meinte Jyla. Ich wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Außerdem kann ich dich in einen Frosch verwandeln du schimmelige Tomate", sagte ich und grinste den alten Jedimeister böse an. Ihm klappte die Kinnlade herunter und die anderen sahen nicht anders aus.

„Mhm ... nun ... schieben wir das mal zur Seite. Kommt mit, wir stellen euch dem Rat vor", sagte Obi-Wan. Hä? Wozu sollte das gut sein? Ich guckte dem Typen verwirrt hinterher und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

Nun standen wir wirklich hier. Vor der Tür, hinter dem der Rat der Jedi war. Ich warf einen Blick zu Kaylen und Jyla. Die beiden waren genauso aufgeregt wie ich und lächelten nervös. Ich nahm die beiden Hände meiner Hexenschwestern und atmete tief durch. Dann öffneten sich die Türen und wir traten in den großen, hellen Raum hinein.

„Oh my fucking Goodness!", rief Jyla und ich seufzte. Super ...

„Himmel … wie geil ist das denn? Wir scheinen wirklich hier an diesem Ort zu sein, oder?"

„Ja ... sind wir ...", brummte ich. Die Jedimeister sahen uns verdutzt an. Man ... hatten die noch nie Hexen gesehen? Ich meine ... hässlich waren wir ja nun nicht oder so. In der Mitte des Sitzringes saß Yoda, der noch sehr viel schrumpeliger aussah wie in den Filmen. Man ... waren denn bis auf Anakin alle megaalt geworden?

Er sah uns durchdringlich an und ich starrte zurück. Ich wusste wie dieser Raum aussah, hatte es schon mehr als einmal in den Filmen gesehen. Der Blick dieses grünen Viehs war mir nicht geheuer. Es schien als würde er unsere Gedanken lesen wollen.

„Mädels", brummte ich und quetschte die Hände meiner Hexenschwestern. Die beiden hörten auf rumzuzappeln und wandten sich mir zu.

„Mhm?"

„Yoda versucht anscheinend unsere Gedanken zu lesen oder so", sagte ich.

„Jedi können keine Gedanken lesen."

Wir wandten uns der Stimme zu und ich legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Und warum guckt uns der Typ mit dem Sprachfehler so komisch an?", fragte ich und zeigte auf Yoda. Die anwesenden Jedimeister zogen zischend die Luft ein und Meister Windoo starrte mich böse an.

„Junge Dame! Du bist nicht besonders höflich und es scheint dir auch an Respekt zu fehlen", sagte er und ich zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Warum soll ich Respekt vor dem da haben? Yoda ist nichts weiter als ein kniehoher Jedi, der gut ist. **Mehr** nicht!", gab ich zurück und lachte leicht, als ich die erschrockenen Gesicht der Jedi sah.

„Leute ... ich bin niemand, der anderen Respekt wegen seines Alters zollt, sondern einzig und allein, wenn er etwas gut **kann**", meinte ich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Yoda verengte die Augen leicht zu Schlitzen und ich grinste breit und böse.

„Nun ihr seid woher?", fragte Yoda. Kaylen und Jyla seufzten erleichtert auf, ich schnaubte.

„Sie sagen sie wären aus einer anderen Welt, Meister", sagte Obi-Wan und verbeugte sich. Skywalker verbeugte sich ebenfalls und als Kaylen und Jyla ihrem Getue folgen wollten knurrte ich leise.

„Wieso wollt ihr euch beide jetzt auch verbeugen? Nur weil Anakin es macht?", fragte ich verständnislos und sah die beiden fragend an.

Da spürte ich, wie eine Art Kraft sich um meinen Körper wickelte und ich wurde langsam in die Luft gehoben.

„Aha ... ok ... was soll das jetzt eigentlich werden, mh?", fragte ich und zog eine Braue hoch. Ich wurde herumgedreht und Yoda blickte mir in die Augen. Der kleine Mann hatte eine Hand auf mich gerichtet und schien mich somit in der Schwebe zu halten.

„Wisst ihr was? So etwas lernen wir in der Grundschule", sagte ich und streckte die Arme zur Seite aus. Dann schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich.

„Seele des Südens ...", hauchte ich und dann wirbelte ich im Kreis. Hitze umhüllte meinen Körper und ich wusste, dass ich gerade in einen Tornado aus Feuer eingehüllt war. Die Jedi schrien erschrocken auf und als meine Füße wieder den Boden berührten, beendete ich meine Demonstration.

„Super ... jetzt hast du sie gegen uns aufgebracht", brummte Kaylen. Ich drehte mich um und grinste.

„Damit hättet ihr beide rechnen können. Wir werden doch eh nicht mehr allzu lange hierbleiben", meinte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die kampfbereiten Jedi ignorierte ich gekonnt. Die hatten nämlich alle ihre Lichtschwerter gezückt und hielten einen großen Abstand zu uns.

„Wie ihr das gemacht habt?"

„Wir sind Hexen, Meister Yoda", sagte Jyla und als ich etwas sagen wollte, rammte mir Kaylen den Arm in den Rücken. Ich stöhnte schmerzvoll auf. Kleine Schmerzwellen pulsierten durch meinen Körper und ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Hexen?", fragte Jedimeister Windoo. Er sah sehr verwirrt aus. Jyla lächelte.

„In unserer Welt gibt es etwas das nennt sich _Magie_. Manche können sie anwenden und andere wiederum nicht. Dies hier ist Kaylen, das freche Mädchen ist Zaika und ich bin Jyla. Wir sind die Sprösslinge von drei hochrangigen Magierfamilien. Dies sind Familien, in denen die Magie schon lange Zeit lebt und in welchen schon die Kinder mit der magischen Ausbildung beginnen", erklärte sie. Ich rieb mir den schmerzenden Rücken. Dabei sah ich auf den Boden und meine blonde Haarflut verdeckte mein Gesicht, da ich mich leicht nach vorn gelehnt hatte.

_Ich hab keine Lust hier herumzulungern und denen zuhören zu müssen_, dachte ich und verschränkte dann die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Aha ... dies ist bei der Macht so ähnlich sein", meinte Yoda. Oh ja klar ... nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Magie bei uns im Blut lag und weitervererbt werden konnte. Im Gegensatz zu den Jedi war es Magiern und Hexen nämlich erlaubt zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen. Wir wurden ja regelrecht dazu ermutigt. Jedenfalls glaubte ich mal, dass es den Jedi nicht erlaubt war zu heiraten. Wäre ja auch irgendwie komisch. ‚Schatz ich heirate dich, liebe dich aber nicht weil ich keinerlei Gefühle habe.' Wie klang denn so etwas?

„Und wie ihr seid hier gelandet?", fragte der grüne, kleine Jedi.

„Wir führten ein Ritual durch und ... nun aus irgendeinem Grund gab es da offensichtlich einen Fehler den wir gemacht haben und dann sind wir hier gelandet", sagte ich und starrte dann an die Decke.

„Ritual?", fragte Meister Windoo.

„Ein Ritual wird für große Zauber verwendet", sagte Kaylen.

„Aha ... interessant das ist", sagte Yoda und ich verdrehte die Augen. Ja ... natürlich war es interessant. Die Jedi hatten so etwas wie Magie ja auch noch nie gesehen. Zumindest nicht unsere.

„Nun ... Meister Skywalker und Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi euch eure Unterkünfte zeigen werden", sagte Meister Yoda. Kaylen und Jyla quietschten erfreut auf, während ich den kleinen, grünen Zwerg ungläubig ansah.

„Wa ... soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte ich und meine Augen wurden immer größer. Yoda sah mich etwas verwirrt an und warf meinen Zirkelschwestern einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das durchaus ein Witz sein. Ihr hier wohnen werdet für einige Zeit", sagte er.

„Ist das nicht toll, Z?", fragte Jyla und begann auf und ab zu springen. Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, sagte aber nicht weiter.

„Kommt bitte mit uns", sagte Obi-Wan. Meine Mädels zogen mich mit, denn freiwillig würde ich hier niemals einziehen.

* * *

><p>Schreibt mir, was ihr denkt ;)<p> 


	4. Kapitel 2: Jyla PoV

Mein Herz raste, als uns Meister Skywalker und Meister Obi-Wan den von Säulen gesäumten Gang entlang führten. Ich schluckte leicht und umklammerte die Hände meiner beiden Hexenschwestern.

„Jyla ... jetzt komm mal wieder runter!", zischte Zaika, doch ich konnte nicht anders!

„Sorry ... aber ... ich meine wir werden von ... von Anakin Skywalker unterrichtet!", sagte ich und war kurz davor auf- und abzuspringen. Ich fühlte mich wie im siebten Himmel. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf meinem Gesicht und ich ließ meine Gedanken wandern. Wenn Anakin sich nun in mich verliebte ... wir zwei bei Sonnenuntergang auf einem Feld ...

Plötzlich blieb Zaika stehen, packte mich an beiden Schultern.

„.!", knurrte sie und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Ich zog fragend eine Braue hoch.

„Woran soll ich nicht denken?", fragte ich harmlos, doch ich konnte die plötzliche Röte auf meinen Wangen spüren.

„Du hast daran gedacht, was du mit Anakin machen würdest, wenn ihr ein Paar werden solltet", brummte sie. Ich blickte ertappt zu Boden.

„Ich ...", begann ich, wurde jedoch unterbrochen. Meister Obi-Wan räusperte sich und musterte uns streng.

„Würdet Ihr uns bitte folgen?", fragte er und zog warnend eine Braue hoch. Hastig nickten wir - zumindest Kaylen und ich. Zaika schnaubte nur und verdrehte genervt die Augen, folgte uns aber trotzdem.

„Obi-Wan ist eine olle, stinkende, schrumpelige Gurke", knurrte sie und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Kaylen und ich sahen uns an. Beide stellten wir uns Meister Obi-Wan so vor, wie sie ihn eben beschimpft hatte und brachen in ungehaltenes Gekicher aus.

_**So ein paar dumme Gänse ... Gott wie die mir auf den Wecker gehen!**_

Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte zu Anakin. Er hatte sich nicht ungedreht, lief einfach weiter. Dennoch war es unverkennbar seine Stimme gewesen. Schmerz erfasste mein Herz, bohrte sich unaufhaltsam hinein und raubte mir den Atem. Ich blickte zu Boden und wagte nicht aufzusehen. Anakin war so ... so ...

„Jyla?", fragte Kaylen flüsternd. Sie hatte natürlich sofort meine Traurigkeit und den Schmerz meines Herzens bemerkt. Dafür musste sie nicht einmal ihre empathischen Kräfte einsetzen. Immerhin waren wir Hexenschwestern. Zaika konnte ebenfalls unsere Gefühle lesen, so wie ich das bei den anderen beiden tun konnte.

Doch obwohl ich diesen Schmerz nicht vor den beiden würde verbergen können, schüttelte ich nur leicht den Kopf. Meine roten Locken flogen leicht hin und her und fielen weiter nach vorn, als ich den Kopf etwas weiter senkte. Somit konnten meine Hexenschwestern zumindest nicht mein Gesicht sehen. Kaylen seufzte leicht und ich konnte ihren Unmut spüren. Sie wusste, dass ich mich nicht gut fühlte.

Das Zaika schon nicht längst etwas dazu gesagt hatte erstaunte mich eh. Normal hätte sie schon längst etwas gesagt und wenn sie wüsste was Anakin gedacht hatte, würde sie nicht zögern und ihn in einen Haufen Asche verwandeln. Oder in einen Frosch wenn ich sie umstimmen konnte ihn nicht zu töten. Kurz schluckte ich, als ich daran dachte, wie Kaylen und ich sie vor drei Jahren davon abgehalten hatten einen Typen umzulegen der meine kleine Schwester betrogen hatte. Kein schöner Anblick. Sie hatte den Typen wirklich fast umgebracht und nicht einmal ihre Fähigkeiten hatte sie benutzt. Gut ... ihre Augen hatten in einem tiefen Blutrot geglüht. Als sie dem Kerl gerade das Gesicht blutig schlug und wir sie von ihm herunterzogen, da kamen auch schon die Erwachsenen und nahmen Zaika mit. Der Typ hat meine kleine Schwester nie wieder angesprochen, geschweige denn angesehen. Außerdem hatte er immer noch ein schiefes Gesicht und hinkte immer etwas. Zaika in dieser Situation zu sehen war schon erschreckend. Und dabei betraf es ja eigentlich mich und nicht sie. Aber so war sie.

Ihr Familienname bedeutete ja auch _Schild_ und sie hatte einen enormen Beschützerinstinkt. Alles was sie liebte beschützte sie mit ihrem Leben. Früher hatten ihre Rituale auch besser funktioniert ... aber seit diesem Vorfall nicht mehr. Damals hatten die Erwachsenen irgendwas mit unserer Hexenschwester gemacht und ich konnte nicht sagen was es war. Sie meinte, man hätte ihr nur eine Standpauke gehalten. An mehr konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Gekonnt zwang ich mich dazu aus der Vergangenheit wieder aufzutauchen und in das Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren.

Wir liefen jetzt schweigend den Flur entlang und dann blieben wir vor einer Tür stehen. Sie bestanden aus Edelstahl und feine Ornamente waren auf der kompletten Tür eingraviert. Obi-Wan tippte etwas auf ein elektronisches Feld und dann öffneten sich die hohen Schiebtüren.


	5. Kapitel 3: Kaylen PoV

Die Türen öffneten sich und ich blickte erstaunt auf den großen Raum, der sich dahinter befand. Ich war noch immer besorgt um Jyla, aber sie wollte es uns nicht sagen. Ich würde sie deswegen nicht bedrängen, Zaika schon. Mein Herz schlug etwas schneller und ich folgte Zaika und Jyla, die wiederum Anakin und Obi-Wan folgten.

Der Raum war ein riesiges Quartier, der Boden bestand, wenn meine Augen mich nicht täuschten, aus Marmor. Hohe Säulen stützten die sechs Meter hohe Decke, feine Linien aus Stahl bedeckten diese, welche ebenfalls aus Marmor - schwarzem - gemacht worden waren. Die Wände waren ebenfalls mit Marmor verkleidet. An der Wand uns gegenüber befanden sich gigantische Fenster. Das Sonnenlicht fiel spielerisch hindurch und es sah aus als läge ein Zauber über diesem Raum.

Ich ließ meinen Blick wandern und entdeckte drei Betten, die jeweils auf drei unterschiedlich hohen Podesten standen. Kunstvolle Schnitzereien waren auf dem Holz der Betten zu sehen. An den Wänden befand sich neben jedem Bett ein kunstvoller Spiegel.

Oh Wahnsinn ... das hier war ein Traumquartier. Zumindest ich würde mich hier absolut wohl fühlen. Und da hieß es immer, Jedi seihen sparsam. Von wegen! Das hier war der reinste Luxus!

„Dies ist der Raum für Gäste ... es ist ein Raum, in welchem die Macht besonders stark wirkt und der Raum verändert sich immer den Ansprüchen der Gäste entsprechend.", meinte Obi-Wan und rümpfte kurz die Nase. Scheinbar gefiel ihm diese Art der Architektur nicht im Geringsten.

„Hast du was gegen unseren Einrichtungsgeschmack, du alte, verfaulte Tomate?", knurrte Zaika und blitzte Obi-Wan wütend an. Oh verdammt! Das war nicht gut! Wenn es um Architektur ging, dann war Zaika ein Genie. Und wie so eins, ließ sie sich auch nicht gern kritisieren. Dann jagte sie immer irgendetwas in die Luft.

„Fielen dank, Meister. Wir Mädchen möchten jetzt gern für uns sein, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht", sagte ich lachend und schob die beiden Jedimeister zur Tür hinaus. Ich lächelte noch einmal höflich, als die beiden uns verdutzt ansahen, dann schlossen sich auch schon die Türen und ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Zaika stand immer noch knorrig da und Jyla sah etwas bedrückt auf den Boden.

„Kommt schon! Macht nicht solche Gesichter! Wir sind au Coruscant! Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir durch ein Ritual auf Coruscant landen?", fragte ich und grinste breit. Jyla lachte leicht auf, Zaika verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Schnute. Ich grinste und stupste ihr in die Seite.

„Komm schon ... so schlimm ist es doch nicht, oder?", fragte ich und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ergeben seufzte die Trägerin des Südens und hob die Hände.

„Ja schon gut, ich gebe zu dieser Raum hier ist nicht schlecht", meinte sie dann und lief nach links. Dort stand ein Bett, dessen Bettdecke aus einem rötlichen Stoff bestand. Ich grinste.

„Und welche Betten nehmen wir wohl?", fragte Jyla. Ich musterte die Betten etwas genauer und mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass die Bettwäsche jeweils unterschiedliche Farben hatte. Eines der Betten stand auf seinem Podest in einem großen Wasserbecken und die Bettwäsche war von einem tiefen saphirblau. Jyla ging sofort auf das Bett zu, lief ohne zu zögern über die schmale Brücke, von der ich niemals gedacht hätte, dass sie einen würde tragen können. Das Teil sah aus, als hätte jemand einen Steinblock mit einer Breite von zwanzig Zentimetern und einer Dicke von zehn Zentimetern genommen und daraus eine filigrane, gebogene Brücke geschnitzt. Wie dick war das Teil jetzt wohl? Ein Zentimeter? Ein Halber? Ich wollte es ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau wissen. Es war allerdings gut zu wissen, dass das hauchdünne Material nicht zerbrach.

Das letzte noch freie Bett befand sich auf dem höchsten Podest hier im Zimmer. Komisch ... vorher hatte es nicht so ausgesehen, aber da führte eine richtige Wendeltreppe hinauf. Super ... ich durfte Treppen steigen um schlafen zu gehen. Wer hatte sich das ausgedacht?

Die Säule meines Bettes ragte bestimmt drei Meter in die Höhe, feine, kunstvolle Blättermotive schmückten den hellen, weißes Stein und geschwungene Treppenstufen ragten in gleichmäßigen Abständen daraus hervor. Ich strich über das Gestein und es meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Ich glaubte den sanften Geruch der Erde, das Rascheln der Blätter und das zarte, liebliche Zwitschern der Vögel hören zu können. Der Geruch von süßen Blumen und saftigem, grünen Gras stieg mir in die Nase und ich schloss genüsslich die Augen. Mein Herz schlug etwas schneller und ich seufzte kurz. Mit geschlossenen Augen lief ich die Stufen hoch und ließ mich dann auf meinem Bett fallen.


	6. Kapitel 4: Lyra PoV

Ich schritt durch eine dunkle Halle, mein Herzschlag war ruhig, gelassen. Kurz glitt der Blick meiner violetten Augen durch die Dunkelheit, doch es sollte mich nicht allzu sehr stören. Ich hatte enorm gute Augen und hatte auch eine Art Nachtsicht. Etwas, dass vielleicht an meiner etwas merkwürdigen Abstammung lag.

Lautlos huschte ich an ein paar Wachen vorbei und kurz legte sich ein kaltes, böses Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Sie merkten wirklich nicht das Geringste! Ich schlich über den Marmorboden und näherte mich der geschwungenen Treppe, lief in wenigen Sekunden die Stufen hinauf und warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter. Das Violett meiner Augen blitzte leicht auf und dann verschwand ich in einem der Gänge.

Ich war im Auftrag meines Meisters hier. Lord Cubate. Wieder huschte ein kaltes Lächeln über meine Lippen. Mein Meister wollte, dass ich einen der anderen Sith tötete. Oh das würde sicher spaßig werden. Allen voran, weil das eine Aufgabe war, die ein gewisses Geschick erforderte.

Ich schlich durch den Flur. Plötzlich krachte etwas, Glas zerbrach und ich zuckte zusammen, sprang lautlos tiefer in die kalte Dunkelheit hinein und verbarg die Blässe meiner Haut mit dem schwarzen Stoff meines Umhangs. Um mich nicht doch noch zu verraten, hielt ich den Atem an und wartete ab.

Ein dunkler Schatten eilte durch die Dunkelheit des Flurs und meine Augen weiteten sich. Schnell webte ich einen Schleier um meine Anwesenheit zu verbergen. Was bitte machte die denn hier?

Ich kannte die Person, die da offensichtlich meinen Auftrag stören wollte und es gefiel mir eindeutig nicht! Taloka wollte mir immer meine Aufträge wegnehmen und das war etwas, was ich nicht dulden konnte. Meine schmalen Finger schlossen sich um den Griff meines Laserschwertes und ein kaltes, berechnendes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen. Sie würde mich nicht spüren solange ich diesen magischen Schleier trug.

Immerhin war ich nicht von hier. Ich kam aus einer Welt, fernab von dieser, in der es wahre Magie gab. Somit konnte sie mich mit ihrer schwachen, dunklen Macht nicht fühlen. Meine Magie war stärker, insbesondere, da ich auch eine gewisse Verbindung zur dunklen Macht hatte.

Ich holte tief Luft und schleuderte ihr eine Welle dunkler Macht entgegen. Dann streckte ich die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus, warf meinen Umhang ab und webte eine Art Schutzschild um uns beide. So würde keiner der hier Anwesenden etwas bemerken.

Kälte legte sich um meine Sinne und ich knurrte sie böse an. Taloka war durch die Machtwelle gestürzt und rappelte sich nun auf, blitzte mich zornig an. Ein kaltes, grausames Lächeln legte sich auf meine Züge und ich aktivierte mein Laserschwert. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Siths war meines nicht rot. Nein. Es hatte einen tiefschwarzen Farbton, was das Ganze im Dunklen gefährlicher machte.

„Na dann komm her, Talo", knurrte ich und sie stieß einen Fluch zwischen den blutroten Lippen hervor.

Talo gehörte dem Volk der Twi'leks und der Unterspezies der Lethan und wenn ich die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, dann wäre sie nicht mehr so stolz auf ihre Lekku. Sie hatte vier davon und das galt in ihrem Volk wohl als Zeichen besonderer Schlauheit. Ich jedoch fand es einfach nur ... eklig. Die Teile sahen aus wie Tentakel.

„Na sieh mal einer an ... Lyra die dumme, kleine hässliche Sith ... was bitte soll das?", zischte sie mir entgegen und verengte die rötlichen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Ich schob mein rechtes Bein etwas nach hinten und ließ mein Laserschwert durch meine Hand wirbeln. Kälte lag in meinem Blick und meine Lippen kräuselten sich etwas.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, aber eins ist sicher. Du störst mich, gehst mir dauernd auf die Nerven und das werde ich heute beenden."

„Oh ja klar ... ich störe ja auch bei meinem eigenen Auftrag ... sicher doch", gab Taloka schnippisch zurück und verdrehte die Augen.

„Dein Auftrag? Das ich nicht lache! Dieser Auftrag gehört einzig allein **mir**!", knurrte ich und spürte, wie sich meine Pupillen schlitzförmig verzogen. Taloka zog die Brauen leicht zusammen und zog nun ebenfalls ihre Schwerter. Sie benutzte immer zwei. Wobei ich mich fragte, ob sie so schwach war, dass eines wohl nicht ausreichte?

Sie aktivierte die beiden Lichtschwerter und das rote Licht der Kristalle brachte etwas Licht in die nahezu undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Sie wirbelte herum und ihre Laserschwerter rasten auf mich herab. Ich parierte mühelos und wirbelte herum, wich ihren Angriffen immer wieder aus. Plötzlich stand ich hinter ihr und packte sie an einem ihrer Lekkus.

Taloka schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, denn diese Teile waren auch ziemlich empfindlich. Ich verzog nicht die Miene, zog noch einmal ordentlich daran, drehte mich, ließ mich nach hinten fallen und schlug zu.

Einer der Lekkus fiel zu Boden, Blut spritzte durch die Luft und Taloka schrie wie am Spieß. Ich zog nur eine Braue hoch und betrachtete sie, während die Twi'lek sich vor Schmerz am Boden krümmte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und es schien, als wäre sie nicht mehr dazu fähig zu kämpfen.

Ich wirbelte das Laserschwert herum, spielte damit und kam auf Taloka zu. Diese schien langsam wieder zu realisieren, in was für einer Gefahr sie sich befand und wich vor mir zurück. Robbte über den Boden. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Während sie vor mir zurückwich, zog sie eine Blutspur über den Boden. Super ... so würde natürlich jeder mitkriegen, dass jemand dagewesen war. Ich seufzte und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Hat dir keiner beigebracht, dass man sein Blut nicht auf dem Teppich anderer verteilt?", fragte ich und lächelte sie an. Dann machte ich eine Drehung, sie schrie auf und ich schlug erneut zu. Kälte legte sich auf meine Züge.

In leicht geduckter Haltung kniete ich auf dem Boden. Talokas Kopf rollte in die Dunkelheit und eine blutige Fontäne spritzte aus dem Stumpf ihres Halses. Gut ... dafür würde ich Ärger von Darth Cubate bekommen, aber das störte mich nicht weiter. Ich schnaubte, deaktivierte mein Laserschwert und löste den Schleier über Talokas Leiche. Dann lief ich hinüber zu meinem Umhang und warf ihn mir über. Ich hatte noch einen Auftrag zu erledigen.

~~~~~~~~ Stunden später ~~~~~~~~

Ich schwang mich in meinen Eta-2 Actis-Klasse Abfangjäger, der mich zu meinem Meister bringen würde. Mit einfachen Bewegungen meiner Hand startete ich die Motoren und schon nach wenigen Minuten schoss mein Jäger in den Himmel, durchbrach die Wolkendecke dieses Planeten - dessen Name ich schon wieder vergessen hatte - und trat in den Orbit ein.

Allein mit meinem Willen war es mir möglich dieses kleine Schiff zu lenken und so gähnte ich leicht, lehnte mich zurück und betrachtete gelangweilt die Sterne und andere Planeten um mich herum.

Natürlich hatte ich den Sith beseitigt. Genau wie den Rest seiner Leute. Und das Haus, in welchem der Lord gewohnt hatte, brannte ebenfalls. So würden keine Spuren zurückbleiben. Ich könnte, ja, wenn es dinglich wurde, sagen, dass Taloka in den Flammen gestorben war. Allerdings bezweifelte ich, dass ich meinen Meister anlügen würde. Wozu auch?

Er konnte meine Gedanken eh lesen, da war es egal, ob ich nun ihm die Hucke volllog oder die Wahrheit sagte.

Ärger würde es so oder so geben, da war ich mir absolut sicher. Dennoch interessierte es mich eigentlich nicht so wirklich. Mein Meister war nämlich nicht mehr in der Lage, mich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Ich war stärker als er und das war ihm nicht entgangen. Er machte bisher jedoch keine Anstalten, mir ein Haar zu krümmen.

„Autopilot an", sagte ich und sofort befolgte mein Jäger diesen Befehl und ein Lämpchen sprang an. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich in eine Traumwelt gleiten, die einzig mir gehörte.

_Stimmen. Unzählige, tausende Stimmen dröhnten in meinem Schädel und wollten nicht verstummen. _

„_Ist sie das?"_

„_Ja ... ich glaube schon", wisperte eine Stimme. Ein lautes Schnauben ertönte und dann konnte ich hören, wie etwas zerbrach._

„_Natürlich ist sie es! Habt ihr nicht gesehen was sie kann?"_

_Ich blinzelte, schlug langsam die Augen auf und starrte in einen ... weißen Himmel? Nein ... das war eine Decke! Ich konnte feine Linien ausmachen. Ok ... wo zum Geier war ich hier?_

„_Z! Schnell! Sie kommt zu sich!"_

„_Bin ja schon da, verdammt!"_

„_Leute ... wenn ihr alle so herumschreit, dann bekommt sie ja noch Angst", meinte eine weibliche Stimme. Die anderen beiden waren, der Tonhöhe nach zu urteilen, auch weiblich. Ich verzog kurz das Gesicht und setzte mich auf. Verwirrung erfasste meine Sinne und ich rieb mir kurz über die Augen, sah mich um._

_Hölle ... ich war in einem ekelhaft hellen Raum, der aussah, als hätte irgendeine Elfe hier eingerichtet. Überall waren Schnörkel, Verziehrungen und kunstvolle Blattmuster. _

„_Wo bitte bin ich hier?", knurrte ich und verspürte den Drang, einen Hammer oder etwas anderes schweres zu nehmen und die Schönheit dieses Raumes zu zerstören. Ich ließ meinen Blick weiterwandern und sah mich drei Mädchen gegenüber. Alle hatten unterschiedliche Haarfarben. Eine hatte blondes Haar, ihre Augen waren von einem hellen Grauton. Sie hatte eine enorm blasse Haut und trug schwarze, knappe Kleidung. War das ein Rock? Das Teil war wirklich ziemlich kurz._

_Eine andere, die direkt daneben stand, hatte lange, dunkelblonde Haare, hellgrüne Augen und war genauso blass wie ihre vermeintliche Freundin. Sie trug kein schwarz, aber ihre Kleidung war genauso knapp._

_Die letzte der drei, grinste mich an. Ihre Haare lockten sich in einem dunklem rot weit über ihren Rücken herab. Ihre Augen waren von einem Mix aus hellgrün, blau und grau. Ihre Haut war genauso blass wie die der anderen, sie trug allerdings nicht so freizügige Sachen. Was alle drei wirklich gemeinsam hatten, war nicht nur die enorme Blässe ihrer Haut, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass alle drei ziemlich dünn waren. Oder knochig. Je nachdem, wie man es sehen wollte. _

„_Du bist hier auf Coruscant. Genauer gesagt in einem magischen Raum im Jeditempel", meinte die Rothaarige und lächelte mich an. Ich zog eine Braue hoch._

„_Aha ... und was mache ich hier?", fragte ich und nahm nicht ernst was die Mädchen da von sich gaben. Wie sollte ich auch in den Jeditempel gekommen sein? _

„_Du ... bist hier eingebrochen und hast die Jedi angegriffen ... dabei hast du deine magischen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt und wir haben dich erstmal ausgeknockt und hergebracht. Du bist in diesem Raum absolut sicher", meinte die Blondhaarige und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Blick lag kühl auf mir und ich zwang mich, kein Gefühl der Wut oder des Hasses über mein Antlitz fliegen zu lassen._

Ihre Augen sind wie Eiszapfen ... kalt und ... herzlos?

_Verwunderlich ... sie war doch sicher eine Jedi, oder? Seit wann guckten Jedi ... als würden sie fähig sein jemanden ohne jegliches Gefühl zu töten? Ich schluckte leicht._

„_Wenn du auch nur versuchst einer der beiden hier was zu tun, wars das für dich, nur so am Rande", zischte die Blonde und wandte sich ab. _

„_Z! Sei brav", meinte die Dunkelblonde und lächelte mich an. Ihre Iriden blitzten auf und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich, als sie ein Lächeln andeutete. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Haut und ich schluckte. Ehrlich gesagt machte mir diese nette Jedi mehr Angst ein, als die Blonde, dir mir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken drohte._

„_Wie heißt du denn?", fragte nun die letzte und ich sah die rothaarige Jedi kurz stumm an. Sollte ich den dreien wirklich meinen Namen sagen? Stille senkte sich über den Raum, während ich zögerte. Ich war mir unsicher. Es wäre eigentlich am Besten, wenn ich sofort von hier verschwinden würde. _

_Aber wie könnte ich von hier verschwinden? Ich hatte eigentlich nicht so sonderlich viele Varianten. Entweder ich griff die Jedi an, tötete sie oder ich setzte sie außer Gefecht, um dann zu verschwinden. Oder ich entfloh ihnen, sobald sie schliefen. _

„_Lyra", meinte ich mit leiser Stimme und zerbrach die Stille._

„_Das ist ein schöner Name. Ich heiße__ Jyla Aina Annûn. Die Blonde heißt Zaika Tueryan Harad und die Dunkelblonde heißt Kaylen Mallen Forven", meinte sie und grinste mich leicht an. Ich zog eine Braue hoch, sah sie stillschweigend an. Diese Jedi war enorm naiv. _

„_Du bist naiv, Jedi", meinte ich kühl. Jyla jedoch schmunzelte nur._

„_Mhm ... nein. Ich weiß nur, dass du mir nichts tun kannst", sagte sie und sprang auf. Dann drehte sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse und lächelte mich an. Ich zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, starrte sie perplex an und wusste nicht, was ich dazu jetzt sagen sollte._

„_Äh ... meinst du das jetzt ernst?", fragte ich und behielt die drei im Auge. Argwohn wallte in mir auf. In der Gegenwart dieser drei Fremden fühlte ich mich unsicher und das war etwas, was ich sonst nur bei meinem Meister, bei __Darth Cubate fühlte. _

„_Natürlich meint sie das ernst ... außerdem sind wir keine Jedi, Lyra", meinte Zaika. Sie musterte mich kaltherzig. Verwirrung erfasste für einen Moment meine Sinne und ich zog die Brauen zusammen._

„_Äh ... aber ihr seid hier im Jeditempel", erwiderte ich._

„_Hätten wir dich am Leben gelassen, wenn wir Jedi wären?", fragte Kaylen und lächelte freundlich. Bei diesem Anblick lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. _

„_Vermutlich nicht ... aber die Jedi sind ja eh Weichspüler", meinte ich und verschränkte die Arme. _

„_Nein nicht alle aber die meisten", meinte Zaika. Ihre Stimme klang schneidend, kalt wie Eis. Ich zog eine Braue hoch._

„_Ach ... und welche Jedi bitte sind __**keine**__ Weichspüler?", fragte ich. Hohn, Hass und Abscheu schwangen in meiner Stimme mit und ich hielt meine Gefühle nicht zurück. Warum auch? Kaylen lächelte mich an. Gott ... ich hatte das starke Bedürfnis, ihr Gesicht an ihren Rücken zu knoten. Und das nur, damit ich dieses Lächeln nicht mehr würde sehen müssen._

„_Anakin Skywalker, wer sonst?", fragte sie mit lieblicher Stimme. Ich schnaubte leicht. Sie hatte schon irgendwo recht ... nur fragte ich mich ehrlich gesagt grade ... welche Anakin sie meinte. Im Grunde war es mir egal aber ... die drei schienen etwas nicht zu wissen, das ich wusste. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen und ich legte den Kopf schief. Meine dunklen Haare fielen mit zur Seite und ein kühles Lachen entfloh meinen Lippen._

„_Die Sith sind so oder so stärker", meinte ich und grinste kalt. Plötzlich ging eine Art Druckwelle durch meinen Körper. Ich riss die Augen auf. Schmerz folgte der Welle und ein greller Schrei löste sich in meiner Kehle. Mein Körper wurde nach hinten geworfen. Ich schrie erneut, als eine weitere Schmerzwelle durch meinen Körper raste. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, mein Körper zuckte leicht. Mein Körper bog sich durch, ich schrie erneut und spürte langsam, wie der Schmerz stärker wurde._

_Wo kam dieser Schmerz her? Ich konnte es nicht sagen und wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte. Die Welt um mich herum begann sich langsam aufzulösen. Alles um mich herum verschwamm, und auch die Schmerzen ließen langsam aber sicher nach. _

Ich riss die Augen auf. Mein Herz raste, ich spürte immer noch den Schmerz, der meinen Körper durchwirkte. Schweiß lag auf meiner Stirn und ich wusste für einen Moment nicht, wo ich war.

Mein Blick war leicht verschwommen, ich runzelte die Stirn und schluckte dann leicht. Kurz rieb ich mir über die Augen und sah mich um. Dann riss ich erschrocken die Augen auf und sprang von dem gigantischen Bett herunter. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen lief ich zu der großen Tür. Sie bestand aus kaltem Metall. Meine Finger schlossen sich um den Griff und ich rüttelte daran, doch die Türflügel ließen sich nicht öffnen.

Da schlangen sich plötzlich zwei muskulöse Arme um meine Taille. Meine Augen wurden noch größer, als ich realisierte, dass ich ... nichts am Körper trug! Oh mein Gott! Panik wallte in mir auf und ich setzte an zu schreien, doch da legte sich eine große, warme Hand auf meinen Mund.

„Sch ... beruhige dich, Lyra ... du bist hier bei mir absolut in Sicherheit."

Die tiefe Stimme, die mir diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, jagte einen Schauer über meinen Körper und ein Kribbeln zog sich unter meiner Haut entlang. Ich schluckte leicht, beruhigte mich und gewann an Klarheit. Ich wusste nun wo ich war.

Dies waren die privaten Räume von Meister Cubate. Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn und tippte ihm auf den Arm. Mein Meister lockerte seinen Griff etwas und ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als ich in seine roten Augen sah, die leicht schimmerten. Oh Gott ... war das ... ne oder?

Sein Griff verstärkte sich plötzlich wieder und ich wurde an ihn gepresst. Ein Keuchen entfloh meinen Lippen, als ich mir bewusst wurde, dass mein Meister auch keinen Fetzen Stoff am Körper trug.

„M ... Meister?", fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme und fühlte zum ersten Mal im Leben wirkliche Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was er tun würde und konnte es mir nicht wirklich vorstellen. Allen voran ... mein Meister war so ... groß. Ich schluckte, versuchte mich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Da spürte ich das Metall in meinem Rücken, als er mich zurückdrängte. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ihr hörte das Blut in meinen Adern rauschen. Sein Atem strich über meine Haut und ließ meinen Körper in Flammen aufgehen. Was war das? So etwas hatte ich bisher noch nie gefühlt!

Ich schluckte, biss mir auf die Unterlippe und keuchte erneut auf. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Rippen und das Rot seiner Augen nahm meine gefangen. Dann schloss er die Augen und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen. Ein Stöhnen erfloh meinen Lippen, seine Finger gruben sich in meine Haare und er presste sich enger an mich. Oh Gott ... jetzt konnte ich mir vorstellen was mein Meister wollte ...

Doch war ich auch bereit ihm genau das zu geben? Ich war mich nicht sicher. Ich fühlte etwas, dass ich bisher noch nie gefühlt hatte und konnte es nicht einordnen. Doch dann spürte ich schon, wie seine Hände über meinen Körper glitten und ich wusste von einer Sekunde zur anderen, dass ich ihm hoffnungslos ausgeliefert war. Mein Meister würde mich nicht töten, da war ich mir sicher. Aber er würde mich nicht verschonen mit dem, was er jetzt vor hatte. Ergeben schloss ich die Augen und gab mich seinen Berührungen und seinem Willen hin.


End file.
